


Weak

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a metallic taste in his mouth, and it's a few seconds before he recognizes it as his own blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak

There's a metallic taste in his mouth, and it's a few seconds before he recognizes it as his own blood.

But the pain of his bitten tongue blends in with the pain in his side and the pulsing in his mind until he isn't really sure what hurts and what doesn't, what's bleeding and what isn't.

He hits his wounded side to wake himself up, ignoring the blood dripping onto the snow. He needs adrenaline now more than ever.

He advances; his movements almost instinctual as he swings the lightsaber.

And yet that girl manages to block him, and though the force of his swing knocks her back a few feet, she doesn't fall.

Every second of this fight adds to his frustration. Every second of it fuels his rage, and somehow his helplessness too.

He can't give up. To give up would mean death, and to die at the hand of an untrained scavenger girl would be unforgivable.

He's _Kylo Ren_ , grandson of Darth Vader, apprentice to the leader of the First Order...

And he can't even beat a girl with no experience at a lightsaber duel.

The earth gives way a few feet ahead. She's got no where to run anymore. She can't avoid him any longer.

He pushes her back until she's at the edge of the ground, locking their eyes. Hers are filled with fear and determination. He wonders what she sees in his.

"You need a teacher!" He shouts, trying to get through, to make her understand her potential- "I can show you the ways of the Force!"

She doesn't answer, only closes her eyes, and Kylo's heart rate doubles, because this is it, he's about take on a powerful apprentice-

The Force seems to gather around her, and suddenly she's out of their deadlock and right behind him.

He spins, tries to swing his lightsaber, but he's so shocked she easily hits it away.

She's powerful, so powerful, and much stronger than him. He's been training for years, but she's already a mile ahead.

He's _Kylo Ren_ , grandson of Darth Vader, and he's going to lose to a scavenger girl from Jakku.

Thrashing his lightsaber wildy, he falls, and tries to get back up, but she hits him hard and he's back on the snowy ground.

He's Kylo Ren, no- _Ben Solo_ , and his genetics are too diluted by his weak father to ever make him as powerful as Darth Vader.

He tries again, to lift himself off the cold snow, but now his side begins to send pangs of pain through him, and his arms can't seen to support him no matter how hard he wills them to.

He looks up again, at the girl holding the lightsaber that should be his, the same one that Darth Vader once held, and feels nothing but pure fear.

It's hot, suddenly, as if a stripe of fire is making it's way down his face.

He's _Ben Solo_ , and he's going to die.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this kinda half asleep and didnt edit so tell me if there are mistakes...  
> anyways i marathoned all of the star wars movies recently and i really like the potential of kylo and reys relationship!!! i might write something more lengthy for them soon  
> EDIT : i changed the title bc theres another kylo fic titled "Inadequate" and i didnt mean to be a copycat whoops


End file.
